Lovers Lost in Paradise
by purplenurpless
Summary: AU SasuNaru/ItaSaku oneshot.


_**A/N: Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me! I apologize for not updating any of my stories. College is strenuous and has made me a little depressed, ergo making my determination and will power weak, ergo no updated chapters. Something to Rely On doesn't look like it will be updated. I have changed the plot so many different times that I just don't like the idea anymore. There is hope, yet a very small amount, for Finding My Way Home. I applaud my betas for sticking with me even though I am a horrible author who can't keep updating chapters.**_

_**There is good news! I have started a new fic! I have developed a way to make sure I don't upset any readers. I will start writing a new series up to a stage where I have most of it typed out. From there, I will send it to my betas (if you are interested in helping me out, I'm looking for three trusted assistants!) and update every week. This way, I know most of my chapters will be published and I can finish the series without anyone hating me :D**_

**_Again, this is just an idea! I have seven chapters done, so depending on how long the series is, I will start publishing when I reach chapter 20 or 15 or something. _**

**_To keep you entertained, here is a small Naruto AU fanfic. It's a oneshot, so don't expect some crazy plot or chapters. This is essentially it._**

**_I have been suggested to write detailed sex scenes, so if this oneshot is good enough that you want something to fap to, I will update it. I apologize in advance if my porn writing sucks._**

**_Without hesitation, enjoy._**

* * *

He was the very epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Some even speculated to say that he was such an attractive man that he was merely a figment of the population's imagination. He stood at about six feet and five inches. He had long hair as black as night. The rumors say he wore it straight down. Others proclaim he fashioned it in a semi-high ponytail. His eyes were just as dark as his hair. In the moonlight, they almost appeared a deep red.

He never stayed in one place for long. The elusive man seemed to evade most paparazzi; photographers are only able to catch only blurry photos of the mysterious human being. Nobody even knew his name, save a few people.

"This whole 'mysterious and handsome man' crap is really annoying, don't you think?" A young man of about twenty was sprawled out on a sofa in the middle of a quite large living room. His dark indigo hair was quite tame for a lazy Sunday morning. Below him, another man with strikingly blonde hair played with the edges of the other man's shirt, head upon his lap.

"I think it's amusing. Your brother seems to enjoy it." The blonde said as his eyes roamed over to the television. The darker man laughed.

"It has become quite a problem at work. People are starting to say that I look like the mysterious man in black. A lot of coworkers enjoy pulling on my hair because they think it's a wig." The man complained, running his fingers through the blonde's locks.

"Really? You never told me that before!" The energetic man sat up, his bright blue eyes gleaming. "We're married right? You're supposed to tell me these things!" He whined. The older man scoffed.

"It never came up, Naruto." The dark haired man sighed and reached for the telephone on the table near the couch. "I'll call him and force him to tell the media who he really is. I can't stand it any longer."

"You think he'll actually do it? I mean…he is an Uchiha…" The man, named Naruto, trailed off. The other man slapped the blonde playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked while dialing.

"It means…you two are stubborn! There's nothing wrong with that Sasuke…" Naruto said as he straddled his lover's hips. Sasuke merely ignored him while he set his phone to his ear, waiting for his brother to answer. After a few moments, a voice was heard on the other line.

"Little brother! How nice to hear your voice! I was worried that you hadn't called in over five days! Did Naruto kidnap you and lock you in a castle dungeon?" A sleek voice said from the phone. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You have a great imagination, Itachi, as always. I didn't call you because I was busy. I have been working extra hours in the office because a certain someone wants to play a game with the media." The younger brother said in an irritated tone. While he was conversing with his brother, Naruto tried to distract the dark haired man by innocently running his fingers under his husband's shirt.

"And for that I'm sorry, little brother. You know how things are…" Itachi began, but Sasuke cut him off.

"No, I don't. Now I want you to come clean to the media. It's causing a lot of speculation at work, and we don't need that. Especially not when we're finally releasing a new campaign." He said, careful to keep his eyes off of his lover, who was looking ever so seductive.

"Okay…fine. If it will make my little brother happy then I'll do whatever is necessary. But you know, Sakura won't be too plea-"

"I don't care what that woman thinks. You don't have to go public with your relationship; just tell the public you are an Uchiha. That will help boost our campaign release." Naruto had gotten bored with the upper half of Sasuke's body that he slid his hands underneath his lover's sweatpants. Sasuke tried to keep his voice even as the blonde teased him.

"Of course, little brother. If that's all, then I must go. You appear to be busy." Sasuke tried to protest, but Itachi continued without giving Sasuke a chance to say otherwise. "Bye, little brother! Make sure you use a condom!" The dark haired man almost growled at the sound of the click.

"Honey…it makes me sad that I can't keep your mind off silly matters, like work. I'm trying so hard…" Naruto pouted as Sasuke rested the phone on the table. Sasuke knew this was just a ploy made by the blonde. Even so, he couldn't resist as he grabbed his lover and ravished his skin thoroughly with his mouth, not missing a single spot.

* * *

"When are you going to come clean?" A woman with pink hair was lying down in a king sized bed, hiding her naked body underneath an elaborately decorated duvet. The man lying next to her shut his cell and tossed it off the side of the bed. He flopped back down against the pillows; his black hair adorned the contrasting white pillow in a tousled array.

"Ah…my little brother can wait a few days." He said, looking at the ceiling. The woman eyed the man suspiciously, trying to read his thoughts.

"Why now? The world will eventually find out that Itachi Uchiha is the 'mysterious and handsome man'." She said, trailing her fingers along his exposed arm. A sigh came from the pensive man.

"I can't upset my brother. Besides, this game has gotten a little boring. Evading paparazzi isn't as easy as it seems." Itachi said, his other arm rising towards his face to rest against his forehead.

"I know…but won't it be bad if the media discovered that not only are you an Uchiha, but that you're dating a prostitute?" She asked, looking over at her lover.

"Former prostitute." He said, correcting her. "We've been dating for a year…unless you're having second thoughts, I believe we have nothing to worry about. Sasuke obviously seems to think that our relationship won't be a problem to the company." He reassured the girl. She remained unconvinced.

"I don't like this, Itachi." The man sighed.

"Look at Sasuke. He was wary of coming out to the public, but he did. The popularity rose incredibly during that time; all positive feedback. A lot of companies overseas had applied for affiliation. Not only is he gay, but his husband is a preschool teacher with no family. That could be taken negatively, but it didn't. Our surnames is what keeps us out of trouble." The man pulled the woman on his chest, his hand embracing her small frame tightly against his chest.

"If you say so…" She said, resting her head against her lover's pale and strong body. Itachi kissed her neck and trailed his hand down her back.

"Sakura…I love you. Trust me on this. It will be fine." He abated, his other hand reached to cup her exposed breast gently. "How about I take your mind off of this mess for a while? Sound nice?" He suggested. Sakura couldn't resist this man. She loved him with all of her heart, and was glad to succumb to his enticing pleasure.

"I couldn't agree more." She said, letting her thoughts drift, leaving only the dark and mysterious man beneath her to take control.


End file.
